The present invention relates to a safety arrangement in the form of an air-bag arrangement, such as an air-bag arrangement mounted in a motor vehicle, or a load distribution element.
When a motor vehicle is involved in an impact, especially a front impact, the floor pan of the vehicle may be distorted. The distortion of the floor pan may be such that, if no protection is provided, a very substantial upward acceleration is applied to the feet of an occupant of the vehicle. This acceleration, although being an acceleration of a very short distance, may lead to substantial injuries to the feet or ankles of the occupant of the vehicle. Alternatively the floor pan of the vehicle may be distorted so that it intrudes substantially into the cabin of the motor vehicle.
It has been proposed to provide an air-bag or inflatable element located on the floor pan in the foot-well of a motor vehicle at a position beneath (or beneath and in front of) the feet of the occupant, the air-bag being adapted to be inflated as a consequence of an impact being detected, the inflated air-bag thus serving to lift the feet of the occupant above the floor pan of the vehicle, providing a desirable degree of protection.
It has been found that there is a particular risk of injuries arising if the forces applied on the feet and/or the ankles of an occupant of a vehicle are very high, or are exerted on the feet or ankles at a disadvantageous angle. An ankle could be broken, for example, if the foot is caused to rotate or bend in a specific direction relative to the lower leg. Thus, if an occupant has a typical position within a motor vehicle, an ankle could be broken if the foot rotates about a line that is substantially aligned with the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Injuries can also arise if the front part of the foot is bent upwards too much relative to the heel.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved air-bag arrangement. The present invention seeks to provide a load distribution element which, in use, may obviate or reduce excessive eversion, inversion and/or dorsiflexion of a foot of an occupant of a motor vehicle in an impact situation.
According to one aspect of this invention there is provided an air-bag unit adapted to be positioned on the floor pan of a motor vehicle in the foot-well, to be located beneath the feet of an occupant of the vehicle, the air-bag unit having an air-bag, and having an upper cover located above the air-bag, the unit being such that on inflation of the air-bag the cover is lifted from its initial position to an elevated position, the upper cover comprising two sections inter-connected by a hinge-line, the two sections being adapted such that on inflation of the air-bag the part of the cover adjacent the hinge-line is elevated to a greater extent than the portions of the cover which are remote from the hinge-line.
Preferably a pair of attachment elements are provided, the attachment elements each being connected to one part of the upper cover and being adapted to be connected to part of the motor vehicle to restrict upward movement of the said part of the cover.
Conveniently the cover comprises two sections, in the form of a first section adapted to be substantially horizontal and the second section adapted to be inclined, the air-bag lying under the second section presenting a relatively large chamber, and the air-bag lying under first section presenting a plurality of separate chambers.
Advantageously each of the separate chambers is a tapering chamber.
Conveniently the inclined section of the cover is provided with a slit separating the inclined section into two regions, one region being adapted to lie on a foot-rest.
Advantageously the upper cover is provided with reinforcing means, the reinforcing means extending transversely of the cover.
Conveniently the cover is provided with reinforcing means to resist deformation of the cover, there being more or stronger reinforcing means in the region of the cover adapted to lie under the heel of an occupant of the vehicle than in other areas of the cover.
Preferably the reinforcing means extend transversely of the cover.
According to another aspect of this invention there is provided an air-bag unit adapted to be positioned on the floor pan of a motor vehicle in the foot-well, to be located beneath the feet of an occupant of the vehicle, the air-bag unit having an air-bag, and having an upper cover located above the air-bag, the unit being such that on inflation of the air-bag the upper cover is lifted from its initial position to an elevated position, the upper cover being provided with reinforcing means, the reinforcing means extending transversely of the cover to provide the cover with substantial transverse rigidity.
According to a further aspect of this invention there is provided an air-bag unit adapted to be positioned on the floor pan of a motor vehicle in the foot-well, to be located beneath the feet of an occupant of the vehicle, the air-bag unit having an air-bag, the unit having an upper cover located above the air-bag, the unit being such that on inflation of the air-bag the upper cover is lifted from its initial position to an elevated position, the upper cover being provided with reinforcing means to resist deformation of the cover, there being more or stronger reinforcing means in the region of the cover adapted to lie under the heel of an occupant of the vehicle than in other areas of the cover.
In the embodiments of the invention the reinforcing means may comprise thickened portions of the cover or, alternatively, may comprise integral elements of reinforcing material located within the cover. If the cover is moulded of plastics material, the reinforcing elements may be moulded into the cover.
The air-bag may be secured to the cover by adhesive or, alternatively, the cover is provided with integrally formed tongues, the air-bag being connected to the cover by means of elements provided on the air-bag which engage the said tongues.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the cover forms part of a housing that contains the air-bag.
In an alternative embodiment the cover rests on the air-bag.
Conveniently the air-bag is of metal.
According to this invention there is provided a load distribution clement to be mounted in a vehicle beneath at least one foot of an occupant of the vehicle the element comprising a plate, the plate having a first region of a predetermined strength and at least one further region of a greater strength, the region of greater strength comprising at least a first area to be located beneath a predetermined part of said one foot. Preferably the said part of the foot is the heel of the foot.
The strength of the plate is equivalent to the stiffness of the plate and provides resistance against bending. The resistance against bending may be variable within the region of greater strength. The strength of the plate is such that the plate is resistant to bending in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle in which the element is to be mounted.
Preferably said first area is dimensioned to be located beneath the heels of two feet of the occupant.
Conveniently the further region incorporates a second area which extends adjacent one edge of the element to be located under one side of said one foot.
Alternatively the further region incorporates two further areas which extend adjacent two opposed sides of the element to lie under side parts of said two feet.
In one embodiment the element is substantially rectangular and the further region incorporates one area which extends across the element which is spaced from said first area.
Conveniently the element includes at least one relatively weak area which has a strength which is less than said predetermined strength.
In one embodiment the relatively weak area is adjacent the second area to be located under the other side of said foot.
In another embodiment there are two said relatively weak areas located respectively adjacent said two further areas to lie under the other side parts of said feet.
In one example of the invention the element is provided with padding to be located between the element and the floor of a vehicle. However, in a preferred embodiment the element is provided with an air-bag to be located between the element and the floor of a vehicle. The element may form part of the upper cover of a housing containing the air-bag. The housing may be a damp-proof scaled housing.
Conveniently the element is connected to the rest of the upper cover by a hinge-line.